The Fledgling
by loveistheanswer13
Summary: Ethan finds a young fledgling that can't remember a thing about her past life. She seems like a normal fledgling, but could she be the key to figuring out an evil plan? Summary sucks. I promise you its a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys and Girls! This is my second fanfiction so no flames please. This is an awesome show and I just had to write a fanfic for it! Well, enjoy!**

Ethan walked home carrying thte pizza Benny begged him to get. Even after an _hour_ the pizza delivery guy refused to show up. Benny had gotten so upset that he convinced Ethan to walk all the way to the pizza place and pick it up himself.

Sarah was babysitting that night and he had to get home fast before his parents did. He did not want to get Sarah fired. He hurridly walked the down the streets of White Chapel, constantly checking his watch. He balanced the pizza box with one hand and took his phone out of his pocket. He pressed speed dial #1 which of course was Benny.

"Whazuuuuup?"

"Benny, I can't believe you made me get that pizza!" Ethan growled into the phone.

"Relax,E! It was just this one time!"

"Yeah," Ethan muttered, "that's what you said the last _six_ times."

"Say what you want, but once you taste that juicy pepperoni and gooey cheese, you'll literally eat your words!"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Benny. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry!' Benny rushed into the speaker, "The pizza's getting cold!"

Ethan rolled his eyes once again and hung up. He continued to walk down the street, but he bumped into someone while passing a tree.

"Oh, sor-" he began to say before his eyes turned a light blue and he was flooded in a vision.

He saw a tree. With fog behind it. He then saw fangs with a spine-tingling hiss to them. He saw a dark figure, obvisously a boy, walking, his back turned.

His vision was interrupted by a ear piercing scream. He dropped the pizza and turned to the sound to see a young girl, probably the one he got the vision from ,clinging to a high branch of the tree.

He stepped backwards when she flashed purely sharpened fangs. He went to the other side of the tree, broke off a branch, making sure the ends were nice and pointy.

Ethan was just about to throw it at her whe he saw she was quivering with fear. Her eyes glittered a golden-brown like all vampires but these were wide with confusion and mercy. He lowered his makeshift stake and stared at the girl with his brow furrowed. Her breathing was hard and she looked increadably weak.

_Wait, _Ethan thought,_ if she's a vampire, why isn't she just flying away?_

"Fledgeling." he thought out loud.

Her eyes then showed more confusion than mercy. He took a step forward causing her to cringe. He wondered why she was so scared of him. His eyes focused on the branch in his hand.

"It's okay," he cooed, "Look..." He threw the stick far out of his reach, risking his life now that he was unarmed.

"I won't hurt you."

Her grip loosened and she didn't seem as tense,but Ethan could tell she was stil afraid. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed speed dial #1.

"Dude, what is it now? I want my pizza!"

"Come down to the tree on Black Street**(A/N: I just made this up. I don't know if its a real street name.) **Quick. We might have a problem..."

**There's chapter one! Thank you so much for reading! This show is amazing and deserves a lot more attention. If you like the show iCarly and you're a Seddie shipper, check out my oneshot called Bacon! **

**Well, I hope you like it. I'll try to update soon!**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ladies and gentlmen! Heres chapter 2 of The Fledgling! Today, your questions about this strange girl will be answered!...Well...kinda. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time so here it is. I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

It took a while to get the girl out of the tree. The_ genious_ Benny came fully armed with the UV flashblaster, garlic bombs, and two water guns full of Holy Water. Which only scared her to death. **(A/N: No pun intened.)** They had to get Sarah to use her super speed to put all of the weapons back to the house. After an hour of reassuring from Ethan, apoligizing from Benny, and comforting from Sarah,they eventually got the strange girl from the tree and to the Morgan's house. They sat her down and let her get comfortable.

Before interrogating her, of course.

Ethan crouched down in front of her. "If you try anything, my friend Benny, here will not be as friendly as he was trying to get you out of that tree." He said pointing to Benny, who had a brand new Holy water gun loaded. "No biting, no scratching, no fighting and absolutely _ no blood drinking_. Agreed?" The girl still had her fangs out**, **but her eyes were back to thier original color, which were apparantly chocolate brown.

"Hey," Benny called, "Aren't you going to tell her to put those things away?"

"I can do that?" These were the first words the girl had since they've met her. The gang furrowed their brows.

"Well, yeah," Ethan pointed out, "you just have to...to...Sarah?" He turned to his now -vampire babysitter for help.

"Well, you just will them to, I guess..."

They all turned back to the girl who had closed her eyes to concentrate. She had also closed her mouth. After a few seconds, the girl's eyes opened showing that her fangs were no longer there. She raised her brows to see if she had done it right.

"Good," Ethan assured her,"now will you tell us your name?"

"Uh...Carrie, I think." The group was taken aback by how she almost cuoldn't remember her name.

"Alright, _Carrie_, how old are you?" She waited a few seconds before answering.

"Thirteen." They were suprised. She looked so young but could pass for much older too.

"Okay," Ethan nodded, "how long have ou been like...this."

"A couple days." She answered almost immeadeatly. Ethan breathed in for his next question. Benny raised his water gun. Sarah prepared for a fight.

_"Have you drunk human blood?"_

"No." All thier tensions were now relieved. She was still a fledgling for sure. Good.

Great.

Perfect.

"Well, thats all of them." He started to get up but Sarah raised her hand.

"You forgot one, Nerd-Boy," Her eyes darted to Carrie. "Who changed you?"

"Oh, well he...no, maybe it was a she...no,it was a...but they were definatly blonde...no..." Her eyes went from the floor to the curious teens. Their intense stares made her nervous. She didn't know why, but she did not want to disappoint them.

"I don't know." She buried her face in here hands and refused to speak anymore. Sarah, Ethan and Benny went into the kitchen.

"What's with Amnesia Girl?" Benny chuckled but Ethan and Sarah gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look.

"This is wierd. She can barely remember anything. Sarah, I know you remember everything from before you were a vampire, er, fledgling." Ethan worridly asked.

"Yeah, totally. This does not look good at all."

"It might be worse after I tell you this." Ethan ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"What do you mean, E?" Benny stepped forward. Ethan breathed in. "I had a vision. There was a foggy tree, fangs, and a guy walking away from something."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Who?"

"I don't know." Ethan said innocently. "He was turned around. I couldn't see him."

Sarah sighed. "We need to figure ou who it was. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I think we better check on Amnesia girl in thier." Benny pointed to the girl bundled up in herself.

"Will you stop calling her that?" Ethan said suddenly protective. The spell caster and the vampire looked at the seer skeptically. Ethan ignored them and walked to the sofa.

"Carrie?"

She lifted her head up to see the dark haired boy staring at her. Right then, they heard a door open.

"Who's this?"

**...Theres chapter two. Did that clear up some things for you? ...not really, huh? Oh well. We'll learn more about Carrie soon...maybe. Thanks for reading! **

**Random fact of the day: You know you're scatterbrained when you mean to put in microwavable frozen rice in the microwave for 5 minutes but acedentally put them in for 5 seconds. When you go back to get them they're still frozen and you say:**

**"What the heck? Mom, I think the microwave's broken!**

**...guilty.**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The Fledgling! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, or Mr. and Mrs. Morgan...I do own Carrie though.**

**Carrie: You do?**

**Me: Oh, right. I forgot I made you an amniesiac.**

**Carrie: Yes. Yes you did. And why did you do that?**

**Me:...on with the story**

**Carrie: Hey, we're not done here!**

"Who's this?"

They all stood paralyzed for about a minute. Ethan's parents were dressed in thier bowling uniforms and Ethan's dad held what looked like what seemed to be a sportsmanship trophy.

Really? Not even last place?

"Mom! Dad! So good to see you!" Ethan was obviously stalling.

"That's nice dear, but who is this girl?" Mrs. Morgan said. Ethan tried stall more while he tried to think of an excuse. He stood beside Sarah.

"This? This is Sarah. I thought you knew her by now." Mr. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Ethan ," he said while pointing a finger at Carrie. " I think your mother ment her."

"Oh...this is Carrie. She, uh, got lost. She came by our house and we let her in." He made up. He looked to Benny and Sarah for support. The two nodded eagerly.

"Oh," Mrs. Morgan said her eyesbrows raised, "do you go to White Chapel High too?" She looked to Carrie for an answer, who obviously didn't have one. So Ethan covered for her.

"Homeschooled. But, we've seen her around so we know her. Right, Carrie?" He looked at Carrie and prayed that she would just go with it. She waited a few moments before answering.

"Yeah..."

Ethan's mom and dad's mouths made an understanding 'o' shape.

"Carrie, can you find your way home now?" Carrie's eyes darted from Ethan's parents to Ethan.

"Actually,no, I can't"

Ethan's eyes widened. _What is she doing?_

"I'm pretty far off. I tripped and hit my head on a rock. Now I can't remember a thing."

_Wow, _Benny thought,_ Amneisa Girl is good at lying._

Ethan's mom rushed over to Carrie and her 'mom insincts' took over.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay? We need to get you to a hospital."

"NO!" All the kids screamed. Mrs. Morgan started at them with confusion.

"I mea," Ethan lied. "We called them while you guys were gone. He came over and perscribed her some _special fruit punch _to help her get her memory back. Benny's grandma is picking it up." By 'special fruit punch' he meant the blood substitute. He was pretty sure Benny and Sarah knew too.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here tonight. I'm going to kiss Jane goodnight and I'll show you to the guest room." Mr. and Mrs. Morgan headed upstairs to Jane's room and left the supernatural teens alone.

"I'm going to call grandma to tell her to bring more blood substitute." Benny pulled out his green phone and dialed Granda Wier's number.

"Sarah!"Mrs. Morgan called, "I left your babysitting money on the table!" Sarah turned to Ethan. "Well, I better go." as she passed Ethan she whispered in his ear, "If anything goes...wrong, just call me." And with that she grabbed her money from the table and left. Ethan turned to the fledging.

"Hey."

Her head popped up.

"Thanks for, er, lying. I didn't think you'd go along with it." Carrie gave a half smile.

"Thanks for covering for me. And taking me in your , what's this 'blood substitue' ?"

"Its this potion Benny's grandma makes. It kinda satisfies the hunger for vampires anf flrdglings who don't wanna drink human blood." Carrie nodded.

"What should I call them? They're your parents right? Who's Jane?"

Ethan was overwhelmed at the number of question she gave him. He replayed them over in his head until he was sure he got the right answers and the right order.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Yes. My little sister."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave another half smile.

"Ethan Morgan..."

He nodded at the sound of his full name. Her eyes softened and so did her smile.

"That's a cool name."

Ethan lifted his brow. Nobody has ever called anything of his cool. Not even his name.

"Uh, thank you?"

Next thing they knew, Ethan's mom called Carrie up to the guest room. Ethan went to his his room and prepared for was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. His mother and Carrie came in.

"Ethan, my pjs are too big for Carrie and obviously she can't fit into Jane's so can she borrow some of yours?" The fourteen-year-old blushed furiously. He hadn't ever had a girl wear his clothes before. It was kinda a sign of...he didn't want to think it. Before he could answer his mom thanked him and left. Carrie pursed her lips.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to give me some clothes?"

"Oh...right."

Ethan searched his drawers for the smallest clothes he had for her petite frame. He came up with a white T-shirt and Superman patterened pants. He turned around to give them to her but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was looking around his room at all of his action fiugures and comic books. She settled on a Green Lantern comic and began to read it. This gave Ethan a chance to study her features.

She had medium length curly brunette hair that was parted to the side. Her chocolate brown eyes were big with long black lashes from them. She wasn't fat but wasn't skinny. Her hieght looked around 5'2' so Etham towered over her. She had on dark jeans and a gray shirt covereed with a black jacket. Her pale skin suited her well. Ethan wouldn't admit it but she was definatly beautiful. After he was done examing her he cleared his throat. She looked up from her comic book to Ethan.

"Do you like comic books?"

"How and I supposed to know?"

Ethan mentally slapped himself remembering that she couldn't remember a thing. "Sorry." She didn't answer but looked at Ethan skeptically. He handed her the pajamas. She continued to look at him.

"What?"

"Action figures, comic books, and Superman pants...You're a nerd, aren't you?'

Ethan bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. Carrie sighed. "That's okay."

He laughed. "You're not planning on sleeping in these."

"No, but it'll be nice to change into something comfortable. Even if it is dorky pants." They both laughed.

"Good night." Carrie said as she turned to the door.

"Wait!" Ethan called. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You're not gonna...feed on my family are you?" Carrie giggled.

"If I could still dream, I wouldn't dream of it." Ethan felt relieved that he could sleep with no worries tonight. But, he was wrong.

Later in the night, Ethan wasn't worrying, but he still couldn't sleep. He decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He turned the light switch on. Big mistake. He heard a gasp and a glass full of red liquid crashed to the floor. The creature that was drinking it, turned around and beared her fangs at Ethan.

**Phew! That was long! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm just too lazy to keep on writing.**

**Carrie: *mutters* Yeah, too lazy to keep writing and give my memory back.**

**Me: Quiet you! It adds more suspense.**

**Carrie: Sure it does.**

**Me: Well, at least I'm not the one who has a little crush on one of the 2 nerds of My Babysitters a Vampire!**

**Carrie: *glares evilly***

**Me Oh, yeah. I went there.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am estatic! Why? Because there are so many of you who favorited " The Fledgeling" and reviewed! I want to thank you so much! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy.**

**Benny: No you haven't. You've been listening to Kpop!**

**Me: SHUSH! *sigh* Just do the disclaimer, I'm embarassed now...**

**Benny: Ok. loveistheanswer13 does not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Happy?**

**Me:...yes.**

_*Flashback*_

_Later in the night, Ethan wasn't worrying, but he still couldn't sleep. He decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He turned the light switch on. Big mistake. He heard a gasp and a glass full of red liquid crashed to the floor. The creature that was drinking it, turned around and beared her fangs at Ethan._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ethan stood frozen. His eyes were darting from the red stained glass on the floor, to the vampire that was about to kill him. He tried to move but he just stood there, his mouth agape. He mustered up all of his courage to get his words out.

"Carrie, calm down. It's just me." She untensed and sighed.

"Ethan you scared me!" She willed her fangs to unsheath.

Ethan's focus went to the red liquid on the floor. He didn't remember Benny's grandma bringing the substitute.

"I-Is that..." He trailed off. Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it's the substitute. That old lady came over like an hour ago." Ethan's worries went away and he started to help Carrie clean the glass up. When they were done, Ethan got what he came for: a glass of milk.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" He said trying to make conversation, though the answer was obvious. She scoffed.

"No. It gets boring just staring at the cieling." They both laughed. An awkward silence filled the air. Ethan drew a sharp breath and prepared for what he was about to ask her. It was a long shot, but he had to find out.

"Can I...touch you?"

Carrie's mouth dropped and her eyes grew twice thier size. Ethan realized that she had gotten the wrong message and raised his hands.

"No! No! Not like that! I mean, I get visions!"

"Huh?"

"I get visions of the future when supernatural things make contact with me. Like, when you bumped into me earlier, I got a vision from you. It didn't get quite finished so..."

Carrie eyes narrowed. "That explains it..."

"Explains what?"

"The force." She said like he was supposed to know what he was talking about. He raised his brow.

"Like...Star Wars?" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"No, nimrod. I mean I got this...aura from you. It seemed strong and-"

"And that's why you were so scared of me..." He finished for her. She nodded sheepishly. Ethan shook his head.

"Anyway, back to the question. Can I,like, hold your hand or something?" He looked in her eyes. She bit her lip. Ethan knew it was a long shot.

"Sorry..." She trailed off.

"Nah, its okay. I get that your not really ready to trust someone yet." She gave him an understanding smile and decided to change the subject.

"Well, I might be able to if I even knew my last name!" She joked. Ethan finched. He had never thought about that before. Then, he slowly smiled as he got an idea.

"We could make one up."

She stifled a giggle. "What?"

"I mean, only if you want to..." Carrie thought for a moment while tapping her fingers on the counter top.

"Sure."

The thirteen-year-old fledgeling and the fourteen-year-old seer then stayed up all night deciding on a name, parents' name, birthday, and much more. In that time, Ethan and Carrie gained a little more trust with each other. Well, Carrie still didn't trust Ethan very well, but she gained just a smidge of it for him. They laughed, they cried, and for the first time, Ethan saw Carrie smile for real.

**Yeah, I know that wasn't the ** _**best**_ ** chapter in the world, but I thought it would hold you over to at least this weekend. I've gone back to school and I'm really busy and tired. But anyway, thanks to all of you that reviewed! I truly appriciate it!**

**Oh, and if you like the Korean Pop band Teen Top, check out my story Strong Bonds!**

**3**


End file.
